1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a split-block recess mount block apparatus for providing a finished, decorative appearance to the area adjacent a conduit protruding through the exterior surface of a building such as a residential or commercial dwelling.
2. Discussion
Many residential and commercial dwellings often have one or more conduits extending through an exterior surface of the structure. One specific example is a conduit forming a water pipe which extends through an exterior surface of a residential or commercial dwelling and which has a water faucet attached at an outer end thereof. Another example is an electrical conduit for one or more electrical conductors. Still another example would be a conduit carrying a cable television line. In some instances no conduit may even be used, that is, the television cable may be extending through an opening in a wall of the structure by itself with no plastic or metal conduit enclosing it.
Depending upon the exterior surface of the building, whether the surface is covered by vinyl siding, aluminum siding, brick, or wood, the area immediately surrounding the conduit often forms somewhat of an unsightly area or an area that is difficult to substantially cover with vinyl, aluminum or wood siding. Often it is difficult to cut or trim the siding to a degree where the siding extends almost up to the outer surface of the conduit. Accordingly, the area immediately surrounding a conduit often does not have a "finished" appearance matching that of the remainder of the structure.
In an effort to provide some form of structure to cover the area immediately surrounding the conduit, various forms of decorative covers have been developed. These prior-developed covers have met with limited success, however, because of a variety of drawbacks. One drawback is that, depending upon the overall thickness of the siding of the structure, the cover may need to be spaced closer to or farther away from the outer surface of the structure to allow edge portions of the siding to slide behind the cover. Other forms of covers have suffered from other drawbacks which limit their effectiveness.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which may be quickly and easily secured to an exterior surface of a building such as a residential or a commercial dwelling to substantially cover the area immediately surrounding a conduit or cable projecting through an outer wall of the building, to thus provide a decorative, finished-looking appearance to this area of the structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which includes a two piece base assembly which may be easily secured to an exterior surface of a building on opposite sides of a conduit or cable projecting through the exterior surface of the building, and which further includes an independent snap-on cover member.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having a two piece base assembly which may be secured to an exterior surface of a dwelling on opposite sides of a conduit or cable projecting through the exterior surface through the use of conventional fastening elements such as threaded screws or nails, and a one-piece cover member which may be adjustably secured to the base assembly to position the cover member either closer to or further away from the exterior surface of the building to accommodate sidings having various thicknesses.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive, easy to install, light in weight and durable to provide a longlasting, decorative appearance to the area immediately surrounding a conduit or cable projecting through an exterior surface of a dwelling.